Here Comes The Sun
by Lovely-Writer96
Summary: Spencer Reid and his Finance are happy together. They've been inseperable... Until Las Vegas CSI's nightshift boss calls her up. This is the true test of their love for eachother. Can Jezzy do it or will she give into seduction of an old flame?


Here Comes the Sun

(Tim Speedle/OC/Ryan Wolfe)

Spencer stood silently at the door admiring the beautiful woman who was running with a group of teenage kids down a basketball court. Her lightly tanned skin was a wonderful contrast to her dark brown hair. Jezebel "Jezzy" Grissom was dribbling down the court when suddenly a boy stole the ball, making Jezzy fall on her butt.

"Hey! No fair!" She yelled jumping back up and running straight toward the boy. She picked him up and held him upside down. He was laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay! Here take the ball!" He laughed dropping the basketball and letting it bounce. The ball bounced all the way over to Spencer. Spencer smirked and picked up the ball.

"Hey! Spence." A teen by the name of Jeremy ran up to him holding his hands to signify that he wanted the ball.

"Hey, Jeremy, how are you bud?" Spencer asked passing him the orange sphere.

"Good, how about yourself?" He asked dribbling.

"Wonderfully," Spencer replied smiling at Jezzy. Jezebel smiled back and ran toward her fiancé of 1year.

"Hey honey," Jezzy greeted wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey Sweetheart, you ready?" Spencer asked kissing her on the lips. She nodded and grabbed her jacket.

"C'ya guys!" She yelled waving at the foster kids. The young couple walked arm in arm toward their car. Spencer opened the passenger door for Jezzy. Jezzy smiled and slid in. Spencer shut the door and quickly walked to the Driver's side. The drive home was quite silent besides the faint soft rock whispering from the radio. Suddenly, without warning, Jezebel started bawling. Tears flowed wherever they pleased. Spencer, scared by his fiancé's sudden outburst, he looked at her. He swerved over to the left lane but quickly jolted back. Spencer held out his hand which Jezzy took without hesitation.

"What's the matter Darling?" said a concerned Spencer.

"They denied me to adopt Jeremy," Jezebel choked between sobs.

"But why?" Spencer asked, his own eyes welling up with tears.

"Apparently were not equipped to handle a child with his… Condition," Jezzy stated with a hint of anger.

"Condition?" Spencer asked suddenly intrigued, pulling into their driveway.

"He had Leukemia," Jezebel sobbed some more.

"He was diagnosed a few days ago. They caught it in the early stages, so he should be able to fight through it." She added a little more hopeful.

"Well darling, maybe they'll let us adopt him once he recovers," Spencer said in an optimistic tone. They walked up to their door. Spencer cupped Jezzy's face, leant down, and kissed her tears that were falling down her face. She sniffled and gave him a half-hearted smile. After entering their house, they were greeted by their energetic Australian Sheppard puppy, which they so lovingly gave her the name of Crikey.

"Crikey! Down!" Spencer yelled sternly. Crikey whined and ran to hide behind Jezzy.

"Awe, Spencer, why be so cruel to the puppy?" Jezebel giggled.

"Sorry, Crikey." Spencer chuckled.

They quickly ate dinner to watch a movie. Jezebel sat in between Spencer's legs; her head on his chest, his hands were placed gently on her thighs. Stepbrothers was playing and Jezebel couldn't stop laughing. Spencer only laughed because Jezzy snorted. Jezzy's least favorite scene was on so she turned and kissed Spencer passionately. Suddenly her phone went off.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Good, I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Jezzy's uncle, Gil Grissom, replied.

Jezebel ran a hand through her dark brown almost black hair and replied, "No… I-I was um just- just watching a movie."

"You sound distracted." Gil Stated.

Spencer was in a mood that he's never really in, his teasy seduction mood. Spencer began kissing up and down her neck line and across her collarbone. Jezzy swallowed hair and answered, "No I'm fine, Truly I am," She pushed Spencer over and walked to the kitchen, "What's up?"

"What makes you think that I needed anything?" Gil countered.

"When was the last time you _didn't_ need anything?" Jezzy asked.

"January 17, 2001." Gil said remembering the exact time he called just to say 'hi'.

"Nine years ago." She chuckled.

"So, you got me. We need you back in our lab…. Just until you help us find this guy…" Gil Trailed. Jezebel smiled and ran into the room, at this point, Spencer and Jezzy were running around the house like little kids. She slammed the door and pressed her back against it.

"I'll be down there on the next flight." Jezzy stated happily.

"See you tomorrow at 7AM" Gil Laughed.

"Ugh, See ya then." Jezzy said hanging up.

Jezzy quickly ran to her side of the bed and ducked. Spencer came flying in laughing. Jezebel's head smashed into her night stand, leaving the glass vase with a single red rose flying in the air.

"Ow!" Jezzy howled in pain, automatically curling up into a ball holding onto her head. Spencer leaped over the bed and swept him into her arms. He rocked her back and forth.

"Spence," Jezebel whispered.

"Yes?"

"You're it." She giggled kissing him on the cheek shooting out of his arms. Spencer quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back down. She let out a squeal of delight and laughed when Crikey bounded in licking all over Spencer.

"Let's go to sleep." Jezzy said looking at the clock, 12:35.

"I have to get on a plane uber early." She added crawling into the giant bed.

"Goodnight My Love," He whispered kissing her forehead after getting into bed after her and wrapping an arm around her.

"Nighty Night." She giggled. Then the couple quickly drifted in to sweet and sound sleep.

Jezebel

Spencer


End file.
